Master of the Blade
by Brimstone
Summary: Hordak hires the master swordsman Blade to kill He-man. Using an illegal contest Blade leads He-man in to a deadly fight to the death.


****

The Master of the Blade

By Richard Taylor 

Blade stood in the middle of the arena the crowd was cheering him as he turned to face six of his opponents. Four of them were slaves of Hordak fighting for their freedom, the other two were Hordak's gladiators, former members of Hordak's army who now fought in the arena.

Blade smiled as he readied his two large broadswords for the attack. Two of the slaves raced across the bloodstained ground swinging their short swords at Blade. Blade quickly ducked one attack and brought one of his swords up to strike his attacker in the back. As the first slave stumbled and fell Blade drove the hilt of his other sword in to the guts of the second slave. Blade looked up to see one of the gladiators shove the other two slaves in to the battle, now Blade had to face four opponents at once. Blade had faced greater challenges and looked forward to the fight. The third slave to reach Blade was carrying a deadly looking trident in his hands. The slave tried stabbing at Blade but the master swordsman quickly dodged out of the way. Blade swung one of his swords over the trident and sliced the deadly fork off its tip. Blade brought the other sword around in a quick movement and sliced open the slaves throat. As the slave fell to the ground holding his bloody neck two of the other slaves ran to attack Blade. Blade kicked one of the slaves away and drove his sword in to the gut of the other. The second slave got to his feet along with the first one. Blade grabbed hold of the second slave by his neck and swung him around and on to the other slave's sword. As the slave gasped at his mistake Blade savagely drove the hilt of his sword in to the face of the slave. Blood sprayed everywhere as the slave's nose shattered. As the slave fell Blade turned to face the two powerful gladiators.

The two gladiators were powerful and carried huge deadly weapons. The gladiator carrying a huge heavy war hammer stepped forward to attack. Blade knew that a single blow from the hammer would easily end his life. The gladiator lunged at Blade and swung the hammer at his head. Blade ducked and leaped out of the way as the hammer smashed in to the ground. Blade struck the gladiator with a kick. The gladiator barely felt the blow and lifted the hammer again. Blade quickly swung one of his swords at the legs of the gladiator. The gladiator let out a roar of pain and dropped his hammer as he fell. As the gladiator hit the ground Blade quickly drove one of the swords in to the back of the gladiator's neck. Blade then turned to face his last opponent.

"I sure hope you fight better that your friend!" mocked Blade.

The gladiator grunted in anger and raised his heavy battle axe.

In the stands above the arena Hordak watched as Blade and the gladiator charged at each other. Blade leaped over the gladiator as he swung his battle axe. Blade landed behind the gladiator and swiftly kicked him in the back of the knees. The gladiator fell to the ground and dropped his axe. Blade quickly jumped to his feet and placed each of his swords across the gladiator's neck. Blade glanced up to Hordak. Hordak knowing what Blade was asking stood up and held his thumb up then as the crowd began to grow silent Hordak turned his thumb down. The crowd erupted in cheers and Blade slammed the swords shut around the gladiator's neck severing his head from his shoulders.

Blade held his blood stained swords in the air and saluted the crowd as they chanted his name. 

The crowd was still chanting his name as Blade made his way in to the back of the arena where his dressing room lay. Blade opened the door to his room and stepped in side.

"You were magnificent lover." purred Catra as Blade dropped his swords on to his desk.

"It was no challenge," replied Blade. "I came to Etheria because I thought that I would face the best that the Horde had to offer. But all I seem to fight are slaves who want their freedom or soldiers who are no longer good enough to be part of Hordak's troops. I'm considering leaving this world and seek out new challenges." 

Catra looked at Blade in horror.

"But you can't go," cried Catra. "What about us?!"

Before Blade could reply there came a knock at the door. Blade checked his security viewer to see who was at his door. The viewer showed the image of Hordak along with two of his sentry troopers.

"Its Hordak." said Blade.

Catra instantly leaped off the bed and quickly found a place to hide. Blade opened the door to face the leader of the Horde.

"Lord Hordak, this is a surprise," said Blade as Hordak entered the room. "What brings you here?"

Hordak turned to face Blade.

"Once again your performance in the arena was brilliant," said Hordak. "And that is why I am here. You are the best swordsman on Etheria. I want you to do something for the Horde."

"I don't work for the Horde." said Blade. "I'm only here for the challenges."

"I know you are not a member of the Horde," replied Hordak. "But I also know that you will work for money."

"And how much will you pay?" asked Blade suddenly interested in payment.

"Horde Prime will pay you enough money to buy your own star system." said Hordak.

"And what is it that you want me to do?"

"Horde Prime has once again become interested in conquering Eternia," explained Hordak. "But before the Horde can do so we must get rid of a certain pest. That is where you come in. You are to got to Eternia to assassinate their champion He-man. Horde Prime doesn't care how you do it all he wants is He-man's corpse to hang in his trophy room."

"When do you want me to do this?" asked Blade.

"A portal will be opened to Eternia in the morning," said Hordak. "But be warned if you fail on this mission it will be your corpse that Horde Prime displays in his trophy room."

Hordak then turned and headed for the door. When he reached the door he stopped.

"Oh and Catra," Hordak called over his shoulder. "If I Catch you disobaying my orders again by visiting one of your lovers I'll have you sent to the mines."

Hordak then walked out of the room. As the door closed Catra slowly crept out of her hiding place.

The portal closed behind Blade. Eternia looked very much like Etheria with on exception, the Horde did not control this world. Hordak had given him over a thousand gold coins so finding a place to stay would prove no problem. Blade soon came to a small village. In the center of the village sat a small tavern. Blade made his way to the tavern and walked up to the barkeeper.

"Do you have any rooms?" asked Blade.

"Of cause we do," replied the barkeeper. "There is always room for travelers."

Blade handed over some gold coins and ordered himself an ale and sat down. As the barkeeper went to prepare Blade's room a short fat man made his way over to Blade's table.

"You trying to give away the contest?" grumbled the man.

Blade looked up from his ale.

"What do you mean." hissed Blade.

"Them," said the man pointing to Blade's two swords strapped to his back. "The only reason you could have for carrying those things is that you're here for the contest."

"And what contest is this?" asked Blade.

"You know the one where all the warriors across Eternia gather to see just who is the best warrior around." said the man.

Instantly Blade was interested in the contest that the man spoke of.

"Tell me more." said Blade as he began to work on a plan that would allow him to test his skills and kill He-man at the same time.

Blade on the advice of the man he now knew as Andre had locked his battle armor and his swords in his room. Andre had told Blade that the contest was being frowned upon by King Randor. Randor had outlawed the contest and had his soldiers searching for anybody who may be involved.

Andre led Blade through some trees towards a clearing.

"Here we are." said Andre pointing to the clearing. 

Blade was confused.

"Exactly where are we?" asked Blade. "I see nothing here."

"That's the way its supposed to be," said Andre. "Its hidden by a spell so that Randor's men cannot find it." Andre then raised a hand and pressed it against an invisible object. Andre tapped the object with his hand and the air in front of Blade rippled and became a doorway. "Follow me."

Andre led Blade through the doorway and in to a large arena very similar to the ones he fought in on Etheria. All around Blade saw warriors practicing with a wide range of weaponry.

In front of them sat two men at a table. Andre walked over to them.

"What do you want." growled one of the men.

"I've found a warrior who should do well in the contest." said Andre.

The man looked up at Blade.

"Are you a complete idiot?" snapped the man. "You bring a stranger to the contest, how do you know that he isn't one of Randor's men? Let alone able to fight."

"Trust me," said Andre. "He doesn't seem the type to work for Randor. As to his fighting ability, the swords I saw him carrying they don't look like anything an amateur carry."

"You don't have to worry about my skills," hissed Blade. "I don't see much of a challenge here."

"We shall see," said the second man standing up. "If you want to be in the contest then you'll have to prove it." The man pointed to a huge warrior standing to one side. "You must defeat Torin to prove you're worthy to be in the contest."

Blade turned to face Torin. Torin stood nearly seven feet tall and was as wide as he was tall, in his hands he carried a huge deadly chain. Torin lunged at Blade, Blade quickly leaped to one side. The two men watched as Blade defended himself against his huge opponent with smiles on their faces.

"Don't you think this is a bit unfair," said Andre. "He's unarmed."

The first man turned to Andre.

"That is not our problem," he said as Blade narrowly avoided another blow from Torin. "But a warrior should never be without a weapon. You never know when you may be in a fight."

"Besides," said the second man. "If he can beat Torin unarmed then he truly deserves to be in the contest."

Blade dodged another shot from Torin's chain. Blade flicked his wrist and the dagger strapped to his arm snapped out and flew towards Torin. The men watched stunned as Blade's dagger slammed in to Torin's throat. Torin's hands grasped his throat as the blood poured down his neck. Torin staggered forward a few steps then collapsed and fell to the ground. The arena suddenly became silent as they stared at Torin's dead body.

"It looks like you are worthy to be in the contest," said the second man as he picked up a scroll. "Sign your name here and you're in the contest."

Near the back of the arena Tri-Clops stared at Blade. Instantly he decided that Skeletor would be interested in this new warrior.

Teela stood in front of a group of her Royal Guards.

"I will be away for a few days," said Teela. "So I'm leaving Lieutenant Andra in command, so I expect you show her the same respect as you show me."

Teela then stood back and allowed her second in command to step forward.

"As you know King Randor is conserned about the rumors about an contest of warriors," reported Andra. "The local law enforcement officers have been unable to find any clue to where this contest is to be held, that is why the king has asked us to help out. We are to follow any leads that may take us to where this contest is being held. Once we find this out we will put a stop to the contest."

Man-At-Arms walked up to Teela as she watched Andra giving the Royal Guards their instructions.

"Don't worry," said Man-At-Arms. "Andra will be fine while you're away."

Teela turned to her farther.

"I know," replied Teela. "I just wish I was able to head this investigation about this contest."

"If the mission you're going on wasn't so important I'm sure that King Randor have you head this investigation." said Man-At-Arms.

"You're right," said Teela. "Is Stridor ready to go?"

"Ready and willing to go." replied Man-At-Arms.

Blade had waited outside the city walls for most of the day. He had followed Teela's every move and was now waiting for her to leave the city. The main gates opened and Teela rode out on the robotic horse Stridor. As she rode down the pathway towards Evergreen Forest Blade leaped out of his hiding place. Before Teela could do anything as Blade's swords flashed through the air and struck the metal legs of Stridor. Stridor stumbled forward and tossed Teela from its back. Teela hit the ground hard and rolled to her feet. Quickly Teela grabbed her extendable fighting staff from her belt and readied herself for combat.

"I don't know who you are," snarled Teela as Blade stepped towards her with his swords ready for action. "But you have chosen the wrong person to attack."

"You are a spirited one," said Blade. "Let's see if you can back up your words with action."

Blade then leaped at Teela, his swords swinging towards her head. Teela swung her staff up and blocked the blow, Teela then kicked Blade away. Blade quickly recovered and brought one of his swords up to block a blow from Teela, Teela quickly swung the staff around and knocked one of the swords out of Blade's hand. Blade reached up with his free hand and grabbed Teela by the hair, Blade yanked Teela over his shoulder and on to the ground. Teela dropped her staff and jumped to her feet, Teela readied to fire her wrist blaster. Blade moved faster than Teela could see and raised his right arm, a dart shot out from Blade's wrist guard and struck Teela in the neck. Teela staggered forward and fell as the venom in the dart knocked her out.

Stridor began struggling to its feet as Blade picked up his fallen horse and walked over to the robotic war horse. Blade looked down at the horse and drove his sword in to the neck of the horse. Stridor let out a cry and Blade removed a small scroll from his belt and placed it in Stridor's mouth.

"You are my messenger" Blade whispered to the horse before savagly striking the horse several time with his swords. Once he was satisfied that he had damaged Stridor enough Blade turned and lifted the limp body of Teela off the ground and carried her to his waiting horse.

It was nearly midday when Prince Adam and Man-At-Arms reached the area where the battered body of Stridor lay. After Teela had failed to arrive Thamore Man-At-Arms had activated his tracking devise and discovered that Stridor's warning alarms were sounding, instantly Man-At-Arms contacted Prince Adam and the pair raced to find Teela in the Attack-Truck.

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Adam as Man-At-Arms raced over to Stridor to see how damaged the war horse was.

"I don't know," said Man-At-Arms as he began examining Stridor. "But whoever did this has caused Stridor too much damage for me to repair here. Give me a hand to get him on the Attack-Truck."

Adam raced over to Man-At-Arms and helped him lift the war horse off the ground and in to the back of the Attack-Truck. Man-At-Arms spotted something fall from Stridor's mouth. Bending down he saw that it was a scroll. Man-At-Arms opened the scroll.

"I think you should see this." said Man-At-Arms as he handed Adam the scroll.

Adam looked down to see what was written on the scroll. It read:

__

'To He-man. If you ever want to see the woman called Teela again you will meet me in combat at the **Contest of Chamipons**. I will contact you with the location of the contest. If you value the life of Teela you will do nothing until the contest. That includes trying to find her.'

Adam folded up the scroll and looked over to Man-At-Arms.

"I'll do everything to get her back unharmed." vowed Adam.

"I know you will," replied Man-At-Arms. "And if I know Teela she'll be giving her captures hell."

Teela savagly kicked at her captors as they dragged her in to the center of the arena. Andre barely avoided having his nose broken as Teela kicked out at him.

"I don't know why you want her here?" asked Andre

"I want her here," replied Blade. "Because she is bait. While He-man is distracted by Teela I'll be able to deliver the death blow to him."

Hearing this Teela struggled more forcing Andre to drop her legs. Teela kicked out and struck Andre in the stomach. Andre doubled over in pain. Blade let go of Teela and she span around ready to fight when Blade shot her with another dart from his wrist guard. Again Teela was knocked out.

"Get up," hissed Blade as he yanked Andre to his feet. "We don't have time to mess about. Now secure her I have other things to do."

Blade then turned and left Andre to secure Teela with electro-bonds.

"We can't sit around and do nothing!" growled Andra.

Adam had changed in to He-man and called a meeting with the Heroic Warriors and Lieutenant Andra.

"We will not do nothing," replied He-man. "We just have to make sure that whoever has Teela thinks that we are following his demands."

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Andra.

"The scroll said that He-man had to meet Teela's captor in this contest that Lieutenant Andra has been investigating," said Man-At-Arms. "What we'll do is, Lieutenant Andra will continue trying to track down where this contest is being held. In the meantime we'll wait for the next contact then He-man can confront the kidnapper."

All gathered nodded at Man-At-Arms's. They then left to begin their mission.

Mekaneck had caught sight of a warrior as she made her way through the market. Mekaneck used his telescopic vision to track the warrior while he kept out of sight. The sky was beginning to darken as he followed the warrior out of the city. As he got further from the city Mekaneck contacted Andra on his wrist-comm.

"I've just spotted Jazarra in the city," reported Mekaneck. "I think she's headed for the contest. I'm following her now."

"Thanks for the report," replied Andra. "Just be careful Jazarra is a deadly warrior."

Mekaneck continued to follow Jazarra down the dirt trail in to Evergreen Forest. Jazarra heard something moving behind her when she turned she saw nothing. Deciding to be safe Jazarra leaped in to the nearest tree. Below her she saw a tall bald man dressed in silver armor and carrying two deadly looking swords waiting the other side of the trail. As Jazarra was about to pounce down on her follower she caught site of another warrior coming up the trail.

Blade saw the Heroic Warrior making his way down the trail. At first he had thought that He-man had been foolish and started a search for Teela, then he remembered that the Royal Guard and the Heroic Warriors were seeking out any information about the Contest of Chamipons. He couldn't allow anyone to find the arena before he had told He-man where they were to fight to the death. Blade readied his swords to attack the Heroic Warrior.

Mekaneck had lost sight of Jazarra, he continued down the trail in the hopes of finding her again. As he walked deepest in to Evergreen Forest he heard the sound of breaking branches. Mekaneck span around just in time to avoid being struck by one of Blade's deadly swords.

Mekaneck backed away from Blade and his swords as fast as he could. Mekaneck blocked a blow with his stun-mace. Blade quickly swung his second sword around and struck Mekaneck in the side of the head. Mekaneck fell to the ground hard and dazed. Blade quickly drove the hilt of his sword in to the back of Mekaneck's head knocking the Heroic Warrior out. Jazarra watched from her hiding place as Blade tied up Mekaneck and placed scroll in to his armor, Blade then disappeared in to the shadows of the trees.

Lieutenant Andra was flying above Eternos City in her Wind Raider. She was in search of Mekaneck, it had been a while since he had made contact. This made Andra very nervous, she knew just how deadly Jazarra was as she had confronted her while she was stationed in the frozen north lands. Andra's Wind Raider carried her over the top of Evergreen Forest. Using the Wind Raider's sensors she found Mekaneck lying unconscious just off the trail through the forest. Andra quickly set the Wind Raider down and raced over to Mekaneck. Quickly Andra removed Mekaneck's helmet and began to dress the wound on his head.

"I told you that Jazarra was dangerous." said Andra as Mekaneck neck slowly opened his eyes.

"It wasn't Jazarra," mumbled Mekaneck. "There was another warrior. He came out of nowhere. I tried to fight but he was too fast."

Mekaneck shifted to one side and the scroll that Blade had put in to his armor fell to the ground. Andra slowly and carefully picked up the scroll and opened it.

"I think we have to get this to He-man as soon as possible." said Andra helping Mekaneck in to the Wind Raider.

The arena was filling up with warriors from every corner of Eternia. Blade had made sure that Teela had been moved to a secure place after she had escaped her bonds and broken the arm of Andre in her attempt to escape.

"You did what!?" demanded Brokas shaking a huge purple fur covered fist at Blade. "By revealing the location of this arena will bring the might of the royal guards and the law enforcers crashing down on us."

Blade turned away from watching two warriors battle it out.

"Do not worry about the law or the royal guards," snarled Blade. "Only He-man will be allowed in to the arena. I have seen to that."

"I hope you're right," replied Brokas. "Because I am growing tired of you using this contest for your own ends."

Brokas then turned to storm off. Blade lashed out with one of his swords and stopped it just under Brokas's horned chin.

"I have told you," hissed Blade. "That I will pay whatever you want. My only request is that you allow me to bring He-man in to the contest so that I can kill him. I swear that noone else will disrupt the contest."

Blade then lowered his sword and allowed Brokas to storm off in a temper.

Below them in the arena Tri-Clops watched the conflict between Brokas and Blade. Tri-Clops crept backwards in to the shadows and contacted Skeletor on his wrist-communicator.

He-man opened the scroll that Andra had found on Mekaneck and read it. It said.

__

'**He-man. **The time to face each other in battle is almost near. We will fight in the old ruins found in the heart of Evergreen Forest. This a warning if anyone but you appear then Teela's life will be forfeit.

****

Blade'

He-man folded the scroll and placed it in to his belt.

"Now that we know where Teela is being held I can have the Royal Guard and the law enforcers storm the place and free her." said Andra.

"That's one thing we can't do," replied He-man. "This Blade character is too smart for that. He's attacked two Heroic Warriors and got away. He'll surely have the place under watch. I'll have to do as he wants and go alone." He-man then turned to Man-At-Arms. "Have you repaired Stridor?"

"Stridor is ready and waiting," replied Man-At-Arms. "But he won't be up to full power for a while."

"I don't plan on taking Stridor in to battle." said He-man with a smile.

"I don't like this!" snapped Andra as she stepped in He-man's way. "You may be the champion of Eternia, but I'm captain of the royal guards. King Randor gave me orders to find this contest and shut it down. Now that we have the location I plan on following my orders."

"By doing that Andra," replied He-man. "Will put Teela's life in danger. I agree that the king's orders outweigh my own so I'll make a deal with you. Let me go face Blade alone, I'll distract him long enough for you to lead a band of your guards to shut down the contest."

Andra looked up at He-man and sighed.

"I don't like it," said Andra. "But I cannot think of a better plan."

"Once I have Blade distracted I'll have Stridor signal you so that you can bring your men in." said He-man. He then turned and headed towards where Stridor waited.

As He-man walked down the corridor Man-At-Arms quickly caught up to him.

"Are you sure this plan will work?" asked Man-At-Arms.

He-man could sense Man-At-Arms's concern for Teela.

"Don't worry," said He-man. "It seems that this Blade character is only intrested in fighting me. While I battle Blade Andra and her men will be able to free Teela."

Stridor carried He-man through Evergreen Forest as fast as his robotic legs could. Soon they reached the location of the old ruins of the arena but all He-man could see were trees and grass. He-man jumped down from Stridor and walked towards the mysterious clearing. Suddenly He-man felt something solid in from of him. As he raised his hand the air seemed to ripple and transform. Out of nowhere the ruins appeared. He-man slowly pushed open the huge wooden doors and stepped in to the arena.

He-man could hear the sound of battle as he slowly made his way down the corridor. As he got closer he could see warriors battling each other with all sorts of weaponry. He-man slowly crept forward to get a better view of the arena and to see if he could spot Teela or the one called Blade.

Tri-Clops swung his sword around to strike the heavy mace of his opponent, sparks flew in to the air as the two weapons collided. The sparks distracted the huge Orc and Tri-Clops kicked him in the guts. The Orc staggered backwards and raised his mace in anger. The Orc came charging at Tri-Clops. Tri-Clops span his helmet around so that his third eye was facing the Orc, then a brilliant red beam of energy shot from the small blaster in the eye and struck the Orc in the chest. The Orc continued to charge forward for a few steps then it tripped over itself and fell to the ground. Tri-Clops looked up from his fallen opponent to search for his next fight. In the distance something caught his eye, switching to his disivision Tri-Clops saw that it was He-man hiding in the shadows. Tri-Clops slowly backed away as to avoid being seen by the champion of Eternia.

He-man couldn't see any sign of Teela but he could see many deadly and dangerous warriors. He-man was about to back off when a huge warrior carrying a heavy battle axe came charging at him.

He-man ducked as the warrior swung the axe at his head. He-man rolled out of the way and drew his Sword of Power. He-man quickly span around ready to block another blow from the warrior. As the the axe came crashing down a voice echoed throughout the arena.

"HE IS MINE!!" called out the voice.

The warrior stopped his attack and along with the other warriors turned around to face a group of warriors standing in one of the other entrances to the arena. He-man could see Teela bound in electro-bounds in the center of the group. The man at the head of the group stepped forward.

"I am Blade," he said drawing his two long broadswords. "I am the one you have come here to fight."

Blade then nodded to the other warriors and they all stepped backwards to create a large circle around He-man and himself. Blade turned to the other members of his group and said. 

"Make sure she doesn't escape again."

The man with a broken arm nodded and dragged Teela to one side. As Blade readied for combat He-man pressed a secret button on his wrist guard and sent a signal to Lieutenant Andra.

Blade lunged at He-man and swung his swords so fast that He-man almost couldn't see. He-man lifted his sword to block Blade's attack however one of Blade's sword dodged his defense and struck him in the arm. He-man could feel blood trickle down his arm, He-man swung back but Blade leaped out of the way. He-man backed away to defend himself when Brokas lashed out with one of his mighty hands and struck He-man in the back. He-man staggered forward. Blade leaped over He-man and drove a sword in to Brokas's chest.

"I told you that He-man is mine!" snapped Blade as the lifeless body Brokas fell to the ground.

Blade then turned back to continue his battle with He-man.

As soon as the signal from Stridor came through Andra readied her men for an attack on the ruins. Andra raced for her Wind Raider and took off.

He-man was growing tired as he continued to block Blade's nonstop attack. He-man raised his sword to block another blow from Blade. He-man lashed out with his fist and caught Blade with a blow across the jaw. As Blade crashed to the ground one of the warriors gathered in the arena called out to the others.

"We're under attack!" he shouted.

Blade quickly got to his feet as the warriors raced to defend the arena from the forces commanded by Lieutenant Andra. Cursing the turn of events Blade threw one of his swords at He-man. He-man ducked as the sword flew past. Blade then raced over to where Teela was being held by Andre. He-man pushed through the battling royal guards and warriors and chased after Blade.

Blade pushed Andre to one side and grabbed hold of Teela.

"Take one more step and I'll cut her throat." hissed Blade as he slid his sword under Teela's chin.

He-man instantly stopped.

"What's the matter?" asked He-man. "You're the one who set up this little contest. You wanted to fight me, why do yo now hide behind someone?"

Blade smiled.

"There are many rules to this contest." snarled Blade. Suddenly his free arm shot up and several darts shot out from his wristguard.

He-man quickly raised his sword to block the darts, He-man then heard a scream of pain. He-man looked up fearing that one of the darts had rebounded and struck Technical. But the dart had struck Blade. Blade had let go of Teela and was holding his hands over his face, He-man could see blood trickling down his face.

Blade woke up to find himself inside what looked like a prison cell. As he looked up in to the mirror he noticed that his left eye was covered with a black eyepatch. Blade sat back on his bed and thought about the gold he had just lost. He knew that Hordak would follow through on his threat. Suddenly the guard appeared in front of his cell.

"Get up," said the guard. "The medics say you are rady to be transferred to the main prison to await trial."

Blade stood up as the guard opened the cell door.

Blade was then led to a prison transporter. As the transporter began its journey towards the main prison the driver slowly turned to Blade. Blade instantly recognized the driver as one of the warriors who were taking part in the contest.

"I am Tri-Clops," said the driver. "I have told my master, Skeletor all about you. He wants you to work for him."

Blade smiled as Tri-Clops drove the transporter towards the deadly Snake Mountain. 


End file.
